<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Эти недавние затмения by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356604">Эти недавние затмения</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020'>fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite'>Greykite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>15th Century CE RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, alternate universe — magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как и другие девушки в ее семье, Анна Невилл рождена одаренной.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Neville Queen of England/Richard III of England</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Эти недавние затмения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847900">these late eclipses</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/pseuds/betony">betony</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название взято из “Короля Лира” Шекспира; также отсылает к тому, что в день смерти исторической Анны Невилл произошло затмение солнца — в тексте фика оно тоже упоминается.</p><p>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic">sige_vic</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Судьбу короля Эдуарда Анна читает в воде. Не самая изысканная поверхность, и весьма переменчивая — любой истинный Бошан отшатнулся бы, — но ведь это, в конце концов, измена: даже с самыми далекими звездами обсуждать самочувствие короля. Ведро воды, если потребуют того обстоятельства, легко опрокинуть и свалить вину на небрежную горничную. Невиллы, как знает целый мир, превыше всего ставят практичность.</p><p>Так что она ясновидствует об Эдуарде и смотрит в молчании, как тот насыщается жизнью, женщинами, изобильными пиршествами. Значит, ждать недолго. Ричард станет оплакивать брата, и от всего сердца притом. Анна же помнит, что другой Эдуард — вопреки множеству своих недостатков — по крайней мере, сделал ее принцессой Уэльской; этот же Эдуард намеревался, казалось, сделать ее ничем — разве что костью, сброшенной со стола на растерзание его братьям. Она не станет вмешиваться; лишь подождет.</p><p>Однако как-то раз неточность в заклинании вызывает взамен образ ее сына, Нэдди. Анна шарахается прочь от ужасной картины; расплескивает ведро на пол. На следующий день — и во все последующие — она дает сыну пижму и вздыхает с облегчением, видя, как он крепнет день ото дня. </p><p>Всё можно изменить, напоминает она себе. Таков ее дар. </p><p>***<br/>
Изабеллу она высматривает в раскрывшихся цветках, хрупких и милых взору, и не позволяет себе поддаться тревоге, когда лепестки темнеют и вянут. Ведь разве это не особый талант Изабеллы: преображаться при необходимости? Ее привязанности меняются сообразно ходу войны и склонностям тех, кто вокруг нее, — с той же легкостью, с какой она придает веществу одно или другое обличие, — и Анна способна ненавидеть за это сестру не больше, чем яблоню, которая осенью стряхивает белое покрывало ради ярко-красных плодов и возвращается к прежнему наряду весной. Как Изабелле выжить иначе: раз такой она рождена, в такую постель уложена? </p><p>Когда Изабелла уходит из жизни, Анне хочется выставить это очередной уловкой, видимостью, дабы одурачить остальной мир. Но ветер вокруг веет чуточку холоднее, игла входит в ткань с чуточку большим сопротивлением, чем прежде, и Анна знает: ее сестры — и ее крохотных толковых чар — больше нет.</p><p>***<br/>
Судьбу Джорджа Анна находит в вине.</p><p>При других обстоятельствах она рассмеялась бы — настолько это уместно; но Изабелла мертва, и в мире, кажется, слишком мало осталось поводов для смеха. Он мог бы еще спастись, если бы не настаивал так упорно, что придворная дама по имени Анкаретта Твайнихо виновна в колдовстве. В конце концов, нужно было как-то объяснить тайник Изабеллы, когда тот обнаружили после ее смерти. Одного слова, извинения от убитого горем вдовца было бы довольно — прежде чем дело зашло слишком далеко. </p><p>Но Анна помнит суровую зиму, проведенную на неприветливой кухне, и всё ради того, чтобы Ричард не мог претендовать на ее руку и приданое. Она помнит ночь, когда ее рвало под палубой, пока Изабелла кричала, а Джордж пил. Она помнит тысячи обид и насмешек над странностями из тех времен, когда они были детьми.</p><p>Мальвазию, вспоминает она, он всегда предпочитал прочим винам. Мальвазия сгодится отлично. </p><p>***<br/>
Важнейшее — учила Анна Бошан своих дочерей, — что следует усвоить о магии: каждый раз, когда прибегаешь к ней, тело слабеет и леденеет сердце. Теперь Анна полагает: мать задумывала это как извинение, но не уверена — за что именно. Мать, быть может, и не любила их, но подготовила к той роли, которую они должны были сыграть — и сколь бы Анна ни восхищалась своим отцом, она способна признать: от него они не дождались ни того, ни другого, и ему не могла послужить оправданием магия.</p><p>Второе важнейшее, что следует усвоить о магии: вопреки всем жертвам, некоторые судьбы изменить невозможно — из-за упрямства ли, чести, или некоего сочетания того и другого, свойственного мужчинам. Она знает это, потому что все искусство убеждения Анны Бошан — достаточное, чтобы очаровать Маргариту Анжуйскую на союз с человеком, ненавистным ей сильнее всего, — не помогло ее мужу добыть окончательную победу. Анна подозревает: именно потому ее мать пребывает в молчании по сей день, замкнувшись в добровольном убежище. К чему голос сирены, если от него никакой пользы? </p><p>В Анне, впрочем, возродились сильнейшие в роду ее матери; те, кому дозволено было пророчествовать и менять судьбу, когда им будет угодно. <i>Если</i> им будет угодно.</p><p>Анна это знает. Анна ждет.</p><p>***<br/>
О судьбе Ричарда Анна гадает не на чем ином, как на крови своего сердца. Так оно было всегда, с тех пор как они были детьми в этом самом месте, и Анна с поразительной уверенностью знала: однажды они поженятся. По правде говоря, поначалу ее не слишком привлекала подобная перспектива — когда она была высокой и тощей, а Ричард застенчивым и сутулым, — но само это знание никогда не оставляло ее. Даже когда она выходила замуж во Франции, а Ричард был изгнанником. Она всеми силами постаралась изображать удивление, когда его взгляд следовал за ней столь же неотступно, как в пору их детства; улыбнулась в ответ на его нерешительное предложение защиты; выдержала предательство Джорджа, потому что Ричард когда-нибудь будет с ней. Он всегда будет рядом. Ей нужно лишь подождать.</p><p>И она ждет: до той ночи, когда просыпается в поту, а Ричард спит около нее так же крепко. Ее грудь ходит ходуном; она расталкивает его. </p><p>— Езжай в Лондон, — говорит она осипшим голосом. — Немедленно. Ты должен, пока Грей и Гастингс не выступили против тебя. Иначе…</p><p>Она замолкает. Ричард не спорит, как было в привычке у отца, и не глумится, как мог бы поступить Джордж. Вместо этого он берет ее ладони в свои и настойчиво спрашивает:</p><p>— Мальчики. Элеонор Батлер. Я… Дети моего брата — не истинные ли наследники трона? Быть может, я лучше послужу его памяти, служа им?</p><p>Анна знает ответ, даже не вглядываясь в очертания пятен крови на простынях под ней. Ее дар — приносить перемены там и тогда, когда есть возможность.</p><p>— Нет, — лжет она, и Ричард едет.</p><p>***<br/>
Женщин семьи Вудвилл она высматривает в меду: единственном веществе, которое близко к любопытному золотистому оттенку их волос. Элизабет-старшая безобидна, решает Анна; драконица, обреченная оставаться спящей, вопреки всем своим интригам. Младшая, впрочем… Сколько бы раз Анна ни гадала о будущем, Элизабет Йоркская всегда носит корону. Это довольно легко исправить; Анна подбрасывает Ричарду мысль о союзе с Португалией, и он благосклонно соглашается. Пусть он думает, что это все из-за ревности к племяннице, носящей прекрасную золотую ткань, от которой отказалась сама Анна. До тех пор пока это служит ее цели, Анна не возражает. </p><p>Судьбы мальчиков она читает в слезах, горьких и запоздалых. Ей достает подозрений предупредить Ричарда, чтобы тот поместил их в Тауэр, единственное здание в Англии, что способно сдержать сильнейшие проклятия, и она забывает — глупая, глупая Анна! — о более приземленных способах убийства. </p><p>Ее стыд — ничто в сравнении с горем, когда из Миддлхэма приходят известия: в конце концов, всей пижмы в мире не хватило, чтобы спасти ее Нэдди. </p><p>Некогда ей — юной и опрометчивой — думалось, что она способна на всё, что вздумается. Теперь, невероятно уставшая, она больше не может надеяться ни на что подобное.</p><p>***<br/>
Анна так и не осмеливается взглянуть в собственное будущее.</p><p>Поначалу она не знала, с чего начать, раз уж всякое вещество оставалось непроницаемым для ее взора, стоило лишь предпринять попытку; а потом, когда у нее были Ричард и Нэдди, это просто уже, казалось, не имело значения. Но теперь она признаётся себе: более всего прочего она боится того, что может обнаружить.</p><p>Анна подозревает: с ней кончено. Плата за годы, проведенные в поисках будущего для Ричарда, пришла затяжным кровавым кашлем, и сколько бы она ни старалась, она не в силах подняться с постели. Какой прок в бедной, гордой Анне Невилл, наконец-то униженной? Английский народ лишь одно числит худшим, чем Вудвилл за троном, и это королева-ведьма, чью болезнь встречают явственным облегчением. Какой прок вообще от чего угодно?</p><p>И только в иллюзорном мгновении, когда луна встречается с солнцем, она видит то, что по-настоящему важно. Во-первых: понимание того, во что превратят ее грядущие поколения — вопросительный знак, загадка, мимолетное упоминание, столь незначительное, что не удостоится даже жалости. Анна будет совершенно забыта, и гордость одной из Невиллов может вынести многое, но не способна стерпеть такого пренебрежения. </p><p>Во-вторых: осознание, что она любит Ричарда, ожесточилось у нее сердце или нет, и не оставит его. </p><p>Мрачно, с большим трудом, она приподнимается на подушках и проглатывает пижму, которая так мало помогла ее сыну. Если болезнь захочет забрать ее, так и будет, но не раньше, чем начнется настоящая война. Она цепляется за жизнь обеими руками и карабкается обратно к здоровью с решимостью, которую Делатель Королей проявлял в своих самых ожесточенных битвах.</p><p>У Анны есть дар, и этот дар значит столь же много, как обещали мечты ее детства. Она докажет это или умрет, пытаясь. </p><p>***<br/>
И вот она, ее линия обороны. В нескольких лигах отсюда войска Генри Тюдора пересекают Англию, чтобы встретиться с королем Ричардом на Босвортском поле. В отсутствие мужа Анна правит как регент. Голоса могут шептать в знак протеста, но они не противостанут несгибаемой супружеской верности; Анна не позволит этого.</p><p>Судьба широко расстилается перед ней, и Анна точно знает, что сказать, чтобы исход наверняка обернулся в ее пользу. Сейчас она улыбается посланцу, готовому передать ее слово в лагерь короля в эту ночь перед запланированной битвой.</p><p>— Передай Его Милости, что я в тягости, — говорит она; каждое слово отточено и выверено. — И молю его обдумать, что станется с его наследником, если он падет в бою. </p><p>О, Ричард прекрасно осведомлен об этой участи. Он видел это в осунувшемся лице Элизабет Йоркской, когда она отплывала в чужую страну; он видел это в пустых комнатах, где когда-то укрывались его племянники. Такое будущее, созданное Анной, даст ему отчаянную решимость, в которой он нуждается, чтобы выжить; единственное, что еще остается, чтобы он вернулся домой — желание. Это тоже в ее власти — другая магия, чем та, которой она научилась в детстве, но не менее могущественная.</p><p>— И передай ему, — шепчет она, — что его королева ждет его возвращения.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>